Young Volcanoes
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: It's been nearly two years and Nick and Jeff couldn't be happier. They are about to get to married and go on their honeymoon and live happily ever after awww yeah! This is a sequel to my story Stole My Heart, however it is not necessary for you to have read SMH to be able to read and enjoy this story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I have had no inspiration to write at all. But then I was playing Life with my awesome, awesome biffle, **_**darrenchris6**_** and we both came up with, well okay she came up with them both, but there are two Niff story in the works, one is hers and one is this one. **

**Now this one is a continuation of sorts of my story "Stole My Heart". Now, you don't **_**need **_**to read SMH to read this one, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did. Tori and I reread it, in preparation of this story, and omfg I'm so proud of it. It starts off pretty bad, lots of embarrassing mistakes, but then Tori and I agreed to beta each other and it got better lol.**

**So a short recap of SMH: It's a story of Nick and Jeff meeting and falling in love (very fast). It's just a short, fluffy and silly fic. Nothing you need to emotionally prepare yourself for and this one is going to be the same way. **

Young Volcanoes

I woke up when Tori barged into my bedroom waving around the Supernatural calendar that was supposed to be hanging on my wall. "One week until you are Mr. Jeffery Duval!" she exclaimed plopping down onto my bed. "Are you excited? I am so excited. Such happy. Very excite. Much gay. Wow."

"Tori," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "You were given a key for emergencies."

"This is an emergency," said Tori. "I'm out of orange juice." She got up and walked out of my room, presumably going to help herself to my orange juice. Sighing, I got out of bed and followed her. By the time I reached the kitchen she had poured herself some OJ and was just pressing the brew button on my coffee maker.

"Coffee," I said with a sigh.

"That stuff is going to kill you," she said to me, rolling her eyes.

"No, this stuff is what keeps me alive." The machine stopped spraying the warm brown liquid into my mug and I quickly picked it up, bringing it over to the fridge and adding creamer to it.

"Don't you get free coffee at work?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "But I'm not at work now." I took a sip of God's greatest miracle and sighed happily. Being a manager at Starbucks has its perks, but it does nothing for me when I wake up in the morning.

"Do you have work today?" Tori, who was rummaging through my fridge, wanted to know.

"At noon."

"Until when?" She emerged with some left over Thai.

"Eight."

"Ulg," She pulled a pair of chopsticks out of the drawer and started eating. "I wanted to, like, go to the Met or something. I've lived here four years and have never done that."

"So take Kim. She gets out of class at like eleven thirty." Tori made a noise. It was a cross between a groan and a sigh. "Are you two fighting?"

"I don't know," She said. "Kim's been weird lately. She's been, like, ignoring me all week."

I turned to the stove and rolled my eyes. Ever since Tori and Kim met they've been inseparable, but lately the two of them have been getting on each other's nerves a lot. And it's always the stupidest things. "Did you get into another fight?" I asked, reaching for the cereal we kept in the cabinet next to the stove.

"No!" Tori huffed. "I've got no freaking clue why she's acting like this."

I poured out a bowl of cereal and went to get the milk. "So invite her to go to the Met and ask her about it.

Tori threw the empty Thai food carton out and tossed the chopsticks in the sink. "I can't ask her anything if she won't talk to me." She came over and kissed my cheek. "Have a nice day at work. I may stop in and visit."

"Please do," I said as I watched her walk to the door. She turned around when she got there and grinned.

"Next week when I come here, you will be married."

"And you will be giving your key back so that we can have some privacy."

"Never!" Tori grinned. "How else am I supposed to learn about your sex life?" She winked and opened the door.

"Tori!"

"Bye!" She called shutting the door behind her.

…

"What on earth is that?" I asked when I walked through the door at nine thirty that night. My fiancé stuck his head out of the blanket fort that was constructed in our living room and grinned at me.

"What does it look like? Get in."

"Let me change, I smell like coffee."

"I love when you smell like coffee. Come on, come on."

I sighed. "Fine." I dropped my backpack in front of the TV and crawled into the fort after Nick. He had brought in what looked like all of our pillows and blankets and arranged them around. "What is the point of this?" I asked him as I leaned in to kiss him hello.

"This," he said after he kissed me. "Is because," he gave me another kiss. "In a week we will be married. And that is the most adult thing you can do. So I figured we should do childish things while we still can."

I grinned at him. "That sounds perfect." I kissed him again, letting my lips linger on his before I pulled back.

"Uh-uh," Nick mumbled, grabbing my face and pulling me back. He pushed me down onto the pillows and hovered over me, his lips never leaving mine. I curled my fingers around handfuls of his shirt, pulling Nick down on top of me. I tangled our legs together and pushed my hands under his shirt. His back was warm against my palms and I pushed his shirt up even more, until Nick sat up and pulled it off. I sat up too, reattaching our lips as I pulled my shirt up. Nick pulled away and impatiently pulled my shirt off, tossing it away. We fell back down on the pillows and started kissing again.

My hands greedily roamed over Nick's back, pulling him closer to me, our bare chests flush against each other. Our legs were tangled again and I felt Nick kicking off his shoes. I copied his actions, discarding of my shoes as fast as I could. Our kiss was getting faster and sloppy. A hungry kiss of teeth and tongue and need. My fingers slipped under the waist band of his jeans. Nick pulled his lips off of mine and started kissing down to my neck. I was breathing heavy and he started sucking on my pulse point. I let out a small moan, arching my neck, giving him better access. I slipped my hands around his waist and unbuttoned his jeans. I was getting impatient. There was too much clothes still on our bodies. I started pushing the denim down, his underwear following.

Nick brought his lips back to mine and I rolled us over. I sat back, pulling his pants completely off. "You next," Nick said popping the button on my jeans.

I shimmied out of my pants and kicked them away, positioning myself back over Nick, pressing our bodies together, savoring the feel of the skin-to-skin contact.

I wrapped my legs against Nick's waist. He grunted and thrusted down against me, which brought a moan out of my mouth. I reached down and took his dick in my hand. His breath was hot in my face as I started stroking it. He moaned and kissed me again, but I pulled back after a moment, panting. "I need you in me," I whispered before taking his bottom lip between my teeth and pulling. Nick's brown eyes were the delicious shade of melted chocolate that he got when he was turned on. I released his lip. "Now," I growled. My legs dropped away as Nick sat up, reaching for the lube. I impatiently watched him slather it on his fingers. Finally, _finally_ he leaned back down, trailing his finger from my balls to my hole. I closed my eyes and arched my hips up, wanting, _needing_ more. When Nick slipped the first finger in I cried out, my fingers curling into his hair. When he started wiggling the finger around I bit my lip, a sigh escaping my lips. "Another," I whispered. He complied, slipping in his middle finger and continuing to move around, opening my up. He quickly slipped in the third finger, teasing me a bit before hitting the _spot_. I pulled on his hair and moaned loudly. "Get in meeeeeee," I demanded. Nick happily followed order, lubing himself up and sliding inside me. We both groaned at the feeling. I reached up for his face, pulling it back down to me so that I could kiss him. "Move," I whispered against his lips. He did and _oh _it felt good. We picked up a rhythm, our bodies moving together perfectly, as they always did. I had one curled in Nick's dark hair, and he had one curled around me, pumping in the same rhythm as his hips.

"I love you," Nick mumbled against my neck. "I love you,"

I guided his head back up so that I can look into his eyes. "I love you," I said breathlessly. I reattached our lips, savoring the feeling of his lips, his hands, his whole body on top of me.

I came a second before him, my eyes rolling back in my head. He rested his head against my chest with a grunt as his hips slowed. After a minute he picked his head up and kissed my chest. He took a deep breath and then kissed a trail back up to my lips. I sighed contentedly and kissed him back.

…

I was drifting in and out of consciousness as Nick absent-mindedly drew patterns on my back.

"Jeff," He murmured. I felt his lips moving against my forehead.

"Mmmmmmm."

"We are getting married in a week." I felt his grin, my own lips turning up.

"I know," I whispered. I planted a soft kiss on his chest. "Now that it's only a week away," I said, tilting my head up to look at him. "It feels like it is never going to get here. I want to get married _now_. I don't want to wait anymore."

"Me either." He paused, his fingers falling still on my back. "Jeff," He said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"What if we didn't wait?"

"What?"

"What if we went to city hall tomorrow and just got married. Without anybody."

"I think your mother would kill us. And I think that Tori and Kim would slowly and very violently murder us as well. And I think," I propped myself up on my arms and looked him in the eyes. "That that is exactly what I want to do."

"Really?" He asked. "I mean, I've been thinking about this the whole time. I never wanted this big spectacle wedding. I just want to marry you, Jeff. I don't need two hundred people to witness it."

"Me either." I said. "Honestly, the whole thing has made me uncomfortable. My family barley scraped by growing up and all this money your parents have put into this, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. And I think that if we elope I might have a panic attack because of all the work your mom has put into this wedding. Can't do it, Nick, I want to but oh my gosh I can't just make all the checks your mom made out be for nothing. OK. Big wedding it is."

"Jeff," Nick placed his hand on my leg. "Chill out, babe. If you don't want the big wedding, and I don't want the big wedding, then let's just elope. My mom will understand."

"Your mom will kill us."

"At least we will have been married for a little while before she did."

I laughed.

"Alright. It's settled. We're eloping."

"Okay." I leaned forward and kissed him. "But not tomorrow. If we do it tomorrow, everyone will be pissy with us for a week. But if we do it next week, we can just go on our honeymoon and they will get over it. Plus we still have to finish all the marriage license stuff."

"It's settled. While everyone is going to the hotel garden, we will be sneaking off to city hall."

"Yes," I said, kissing him again. "And then we go to the reception where we will probably be murdered by Tori, Kim, Kurt and your mom."

"They can all suck it," Nick said grabbing my face and kissing me hard. He pulled me back down on the pillows. "I love you," he said pressing his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

"I love you."

…

"Someone has been having sex," Kim singsonged. I groaned. What is it with these two? I heard Nick chuckling in the kitchen.

"Why are you two so obsessed with our sex life, ya pervs," he called.

"Because who doesn't love gay sex?" Kim plopped herself down on the couch next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you talked to Tori?" I asked her, turning my attention back to my computer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she was here this morning wining that you weren't talking to her."

Kim sighed.

"Are you two fighting again?" Nick asked coming in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn and two beers.

"What? None for me?" Kim asked/

"Not till you tell us what is going on with you and Tori," I said reaching for a handful of popcorn when Nick sat on my other side.

Kim sighed again. "I don't know."

"That's exactly what Tori said this morning." I said around a mouthful of salty goodness.

"Eww," Kim wrinkled her nose. "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

In response obnoxiously chewed with my mouth open.

"Why don't you go tell her we just had sex," Nick said sarcastically. "I'm sure whatever is wrong will be gone."

"Probably," Kim agreed. I rolled my eyes again and reached for more popcorn.

"Seriously, Kim," Nick said, twisting the top off of his beer. "What is going on?"

The redhead I had grown to love bit her lip. She looked really nervous. "I don't know," She said again. "I-" She stopped talking and looked down at her hands.

"You can trust us Kim, you know that." Nick said gently. I nodded in agreement and pat her knee in a show of support.

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm – I think I'm in love with her." She kept staring at her hands, which was good because my mouth dropped open. For once I was speechless. "And she's not into girls. I mean, I'm not into girls either. At least I wasn't. Not until I met her."

"Kim," I started. She looked up at me. "You've gotta talk to her. You didn't see her this morning. I don't think she's as straight as you think. And besides, even if she is, you shouldn't keep this pent up. Pent up feelings only lead to things you regret."

"Yeah," Nick said. "I've loved you my whole life, Kimmie, and I don't want to see you gloomy and full of what if's. Go talk to Tori. Tell her how you feel."

Kim sighed and looked back at her hands. She started nodding. "Yeah, I gotta tell her how I feel." She jumped up. "I'm going to do it now. Like a band aid, get it over with. That way, if she laughs in my face, it's now, not later." She started heading towards the door, still mumbling to herself.

"Look at my lil' Kimmie, all growed up and looking for lady kisses. I'm so proud." He pretended to wipe away a tear. As soon as Kim shut the door behind her he turned back to me.

"Do you really think Tori is potentially bendy?"

"Yeah," I said. "You've seen the two of them together. It was only a matter of time before this happened." I opened my own beer and took a sip. "I honestly thought it would happen much sooner. It's been like two years, get your shit together ladies."


	2. Chapter 2

Young Volcanoes

"Well, well, well, Mr. Duval." Nick whispered against my lips. I grinned and deepened our kiss. _Mr. Duval._ I was finally Mr. Duval. We were sitting in Nick's car, outside city hall. My phone was on my lap with fourteen missed calls and a whole bunch of unread text messages. But I didn't care.

Because I was Mr. Duval.

Nick's fingers curled in the hair on the back of my head, and his suit jacket was getting wrinkled in my fist but I didn't care.

Because I was Mr. Duval.

And my husband was kissing me.

The perfection of the moment was shattered when his phone started ringing. We broke apart and glanced down at it. It was his mom.

"Let it go to voicemail," I said. "We'll see them soon enough."

"You got it, Mr. Duval."

I grinned, so happy that my toes were curling in my shoes. I pulled him towards me and gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, Mr. Duval," I said. "Start driving."

By the time we reached the hotel, Nick's mom, Charlotte was pacing in front of the entrance. "Here we go," Nick mumbled as he got of the car, accepting the card from the valet.

"Where have you been?" Charlotte rushed forward. Concern mingled with the anger on her face.

"Well, mother," Nick glanced at me, and nervously chuckled. "We were at city hall."

That threw her for a second. "Why were you at city hall?"

"We got married!" said Nick quickly. He took my hand and rushed past his mom before she could say anything. We half ran through the hotel and out into the garden where all of our guests were milling about, clearly annoyed and a little uncomfortable. Kim was the first one to see us. Her eyes widened and she tapped Tori on the shoulder. The taller women turned around, and when she saw us, sent us a death glare.

"Where have you been?" Kim asked.

"Getting married," I replied, grinning at our two friends who looked gorgeous, by the way, in matching silver dresses. I barely had time to register the shock on their faces because Nick was pulling me up the aisle. The guests started murmuring when they recognized us, pointing us out to those who hadn't and probably saying rude things about how we were late to our own wedding.

When we got to the end of the aisle, Nick nodded to the family friend who was going to marry us and we turned around to face our audience. I saw my mom sitting in the front row with all four of my brothers and my sister. Kurt and Blaine were sitting behind my mom with Wes and David. In the same row as my band was all of my Starbucks coworkers. And that covered everyone I knew.

Nick cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming," He started. "We apologize for our tardiness." He looked at me and grinned. I squeezed his hand and turned back to our guests.

"But last week we decided that we never wanted a big wedding. We never needed it. We just want to be together, we don't need all the fanfare."

"So that is why, an hour ago, we got married at city hall." He turned back to me with a dazzling smile. It still shocked me sometimes that he still had the power to take my breath away like that.

"We thank you for coming and now invite you to come celebrate with us in the ballroom after our obligatory wedding photo shoot."

"Thank you!" Nick said, he started back down the aisle, pulling me along behind him. When we got back down to the other side, Charlotte, Tori and Kim were there, glaring at us.

"Do you even realized how much work I have put into this wedding," Whispered Charlotte. If looks could kill, the both of us would be gone. I didn't even want to look at Tori and Kim.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Tori practically yelled.

"Victoria," Charlotte scolded my best friend without even looking at her. "Why would you do this, after everything we went through planning this wedding?"

"Because I never wanted the big white wedding, and neither did Jeff. Jeff, in fact, was uncomfortable the whole time because of how much money you were putting into this."

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to seem ungrateful." I said. Charlotte sighed, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Honey, you're family now," She patted me arm. "You can't be scared to share what you're thinking. Now," She turned to her son. "This does not mean you are off the hook." She patted Nick's face and walked away.

"How could you do this _to me_," Kim asked. She looked more hurt by our elopement than anybody. Her and Nick have been best friends their entire lives and shared no secrets.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie," Nick said. "I just wanted it to be a simple as possible. And if we told you, you would have told Tori-"

"You're damn right she would've, or I would have killed her too," Tori interjected.

"And Tori would have told Kurt and Blaine," I said. "Who would have told Wes and David, and all six of you would have insisted upon being there." Behind us, I could hear Charlotte talking to the guests, instructing them on where they could find the bar while Nick and I stood through a photo shoot. "Like Nick said. We just wanted it simple. Just us."

"Just you and a stranger to bear witness?" Tori scoffed.

"Yup. And he barely said two words to us, and it was wonderful." Nick said with a grin.

Tori was livid. If she wasn't glaring at me I would have laughed. Kim put her hand on Tori's shoulder just as Charlotte came back.

"Come on, the photographer is waiting for us all," She said. We followed her off across the lawn. After a moment my mom came up and put her arm through mine.

"Hi, honey," She said.

"Hi, Mom," I smiled at her.

"Congratulations," She said.

"Thank you," And that was it. Unlike the others she just let it go. I love my mom.

…

The wedding photos took _forever_. Photos of just Nick and I, photos of the wedding party (Tori, Kim, Kurt and Blaine), photos of us with the wedding party, photos of us with our parents. I swear to god the man took over a thousand photos. My feet were killing me by the time he released us.

We made our way back to the reception, but naturally we couldn't go in yet. We had to wait until the DJ announced us.

Thankfully, I spied a chair sitting just outside of the entrance to the ballroom and sank down into it with a sigh.

"My feet are killing me," I said to Nick when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Poor baby," He said, coming over to me. He sat down on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. I instinctively snaked mine around his waist. He pressed our foreheads together and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. "Mr. Duval," He whispered. "I love you,"

"And I love you, Mr. Duval."

"Ulg," We heard someone say. "Are you ever going to stop calling each other that?" We looked up to see Tori and Kim standing there. Tori was hands on hips and glaring again. She had been fine during the photos, but apparently the smile went away with the camera.

"Are you going to be pissed all night?" I asked her. "This is a celebration, Tori. Celebrate with us!"

"How can I celebrate something you did without me?"

"How do you think Kim feels? Her and Nick have been besties for forever and we didn't even tell her." I saw the red head roll her eyes.

"I, for the record, think what they did was super romantic." She stated. "Nick has never been public kinda person, and I have known since we were five that he didn't want a big wedding. I figured you guys would do something like this, I just wish you had told me.

"I know, Kimmie," Said Nick. "I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Tori said, cutting off our conversation.

"They are ready to announce you guys," She turned on her heel, grabbed Kim by the hand, and stormed off.

I sighed. "I told you she would kill us. And we haven't even had the chance to really talk to Kurt yet. In fact, I bet you he isn't going to talk to us at all tonight. We're going to get the cold should from him for a very long time. And he probably won't let Blaine talk to us either."

"Was it worth it?" Asked Nick.

I grinned and kissed him. "It was so worth it."

He kissed me again, and again, and again and then jumped up. "I believe we are wanted to flaunt how young and in love we are," He held out his hand and I took it, letting him pull me back up to me feet. "Let's go rock their socks off, Mr. Duval."

"Anything you say, Mr. Duval."

We walked to the doorway of the ballroom where I saw Charlotte standing just inside. When she saw us, she motioned to someone in the room and a second later we heard the DJ tap the mic.

"Aaaaaaaand now, the moment we have all been waiting for, for the first time, please welcome, Mr. and Mr. Duval!" Our guests cheered and clapped for us and Nick and I stepped forward into the room. I knew it was decorated in blue and silver, but the lights were low and there was a spotlight trained on us, so I couldn't see anything. The crowed had parted, giving us a direct line to the middle of the dance floor. When we got there, we turned to each other and assumed the proper dancing position. The first few notes of "I'll Be Your Man" by McFly played and we started swaying.

"Been all around the world," Nick sang in my ear. "I've never met a guy," He changed the lyric effortlessly. We sang this to each other often. "who does the things you do/ and puts me in the mood/ to love you and treat you right/ so come here and close your eyes/ lie back and release your mind/ and let the world fall down/ while I'm by your side/ I'll be your man through the fire/ I'll hold your hand through the flames/ I'll be the one you desire/ honey, 'cause I want you to understand/ I'll be your man"

I don't think that it is possible for one person to be happier than I was in that moment. Nick was everything I ever wanted and more. "I can lay with you for days," I sang to him. "And years can pass away/ There's chapstick on my face/ And I love the way you taste/" Okay that chapstick bit sound a bit dumb, but neither of us wore lipstick. "And I'm right here, so lock the door/ Because you need me/ But I need you more/ And I don't care, 'bout your mistakes/ Because they all went away when I found you, baby/ I'll be your man through the fire/ I'll hold your hand through the flames/ I'll be the one you desire/ Honey, 'cause I want you to understand/ I'll be your man."

As the song wrapped up, I felt Nick tighten his grip on me. We spun around in front of our family and friends, acting a little silly because, hey, we just got married! But as the song ended, I looked down into his eyes, a huge smile on my face. "I love you," I said.

"I love you," He repeated, and he kissed me. And it wasn't no peck on the lips. This was a newlywed kiss. I heard more than one wolf whistle from the people surrounding us. This was their first time seeing us kiss as husbands, I vaguely realized because the kiss had me curling my toes and clutching Nick's jacket so tight he was probably getting wrinkles in it. But his fists were clenched around the back of my jacket, giving me my own wrinkles.

After a moment I realized we should probably stop kissing, but I didn't want to. Someone tapped my shoulder and I thought of the first night Nick and I met, on the dance floor at a club where we spent a large portion of the night making out, until Kim broke us apart because she wanted to leave. "You guys are going to have all night to do that," I heard Tori say. "Celebrate with us," She said mimicking my tone from earlier. I broke away from Nick and turned to her, grinning. I opened my arms and she stepped into them. "Congratulations," She said as we hugged.

"Thank you,"

It was the last calm moment of the day. Because after hugged Tori, I ended up hugging almost everyone there as they said their 'congrats' to Jeff and I. I hugged people I had never meet before and had a feeling I would probably never see again. Nick did his best to introduce me to everyone, but the names went in one ear and out the other without sticking around.

When it was all over, we sat down to eat. I was starving. The caterer was incredible. Charlotte done good.

After dinner, when the music was turned up and people drifted to the dance floor, Kurt found us. He walked over, arms crossed and his signature bitch face on full force. Blaine trailed behind him looking like a scared puppy dog.

"Here we go," I murmured. Nick looked over and saw Kurt approaching.

"Shit," He said. "He looks scarier than Tori.

I burst out laughing. "He is scarier than Tori."

"Jeff. Nick." Kurt said.

"Kurt. Blaine." I said.

"Kurt," Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I have put almost as much effort into this wedding as Charlotte." It was true. Kurt helped a lot. He and Charlotte became very close in the past few months. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Because it wasn't about you," Nick said. "It's about us."

"You've know me long enough to know that I never wanted a big wedding."

Kurt sighed. "I know, it was just so fun to plan. I thought you were okay with it all. You should have said something earlier." He sat down next to me. Blaine, looking relieved that Kurt wasn't blowing up on us, sat down too.

"I know, I just felt bad and uncomfortable, and then guilty for feeling uncomfortable."

"Well," Kurt said as he signaled to a passing waiter. He passed out a glass of Champaign to the four of us and then waived the waiter away. "My wedding is going to be grand and impossible to match. Isn't that right, Blaine?"

"We are two of the classiest gay guys, Kurt. There is no way that our wedding will be anything less than spectacular."

"Here, here," Kurt said, clinking his glass against Blaine's.

"And Nick and I will be glad for you," I said.

"You better," Kurt said. "Because we are getting married in March."

"What!" Nick and I said together.

"Blaine proposed last night," Kurt said simply. I could see him fighting a grin. "And I said yes, naturally. And Blaine and I agreed in high school that March fifteenth would be the day of our wedding."

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I exclaimed. "Yay! Congrats!"

"No need for congratulations," Blaine said. "Kurt has known we were going to get married since the second we met."

"Yes, _I_ have known since then. It took Blaine quite a few months to figure it out on his own."

"But the second I did, my life changed for the better." He took Kurt's hand and smiled at him. Kurt smiled back, and leaned in to kiss Blaine. I grinned and leaned back into Nick's arms. I was so happy for my friends. They'd been together way longer than Nick and I had. It was about time they tied the knot.

Speaking of happy friends… I spotted something across the room and nudged Nick, pointing. His eyes followed my finger and a grin broke out across his face. There, tucked into a corner, was Kim and Tori. Making out. And I mean _making out_. They were all over each other. It was borderline pornographic. As Nick and I were watching we saw Charlotte walk over and talk to them. They two girls separated, looking slightly embarrassed as Charlotte chastised them.

"What's you mom yelling at Tori and Kim for?" Blaine asked, noticing.

"She's not yelling," Nick said poshly. "She's politely letting them know that their behavior was embarrassing and unacceptable. We are upper class NYC natives, Blaine Devon. We would never cause a public spectacle."

"Well, why is she politely letting Tori and Kim know that their behavior was embarrassing and unacceptable?" Blaine asked in his signature Diva tone.

"Because they were totally making out," I said grinning. "Like, sloppy drunk making out." I took a sip of Champaign as Kurt and Blaine took a moment to absorb that info. "I'm so proud!"

"Me too," Nick said. "Sloppily making out on a dance floor is how we met." He reached for my hand, squeezing it.

"Well, it's about damn time," Kurt said, Blaine nodding in agreement. "Those two have had this ungodly sexual tension between them since the first time we met them."

"I know, right!" I said.

"They were _so_ blind to it," Nick added.

"No," Blaine said. "There is no way they didn't notice. That's ridiculous. How could you not notice something like that?"

Kurt slowly turned his head to look at Blaine and I almost choked on my Champaign because I started laughing as I took a sip. When I got it down I leaned over and patted his knee. "Oh, Blainers," I said.

…

Hours later, the party was finally wrapping up. It was well after midnight and only those closest to us remained. My mom had gone back to the apartment that Nick and I shared with all my siblings, they were going to housesit for us while Nick and I spent two weeks on a cruise ship. We weren't actually boarding the ship until morning, but we were going to stay at the hotel and consummate our marriage.

AKA have the best sex of our lives.

I wanted these people to leave us alone so we could do just that.

I saw Charlotte across the room, paying the DJ, Blaine and Kurt were helping the wait staff collect plates, Tori and Kim were still dancing in the middle of the room. They had discarded their shoes long ago and their silver dresses were severely crumpled. Probably from making out like animals.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Nick's dad standing with us. He was looking at Nick, smiling. "I just wanted to say congratulations," His eyes swept over to me and he held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, son." I just his hand and grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Duval."

"Call me Ben," He said gruffly. "There are too many Mr. Duvals now, it'll get confusing."

"Alright, honey," Charlotte said, walking up before I could say anything. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," Ben said nodding. Charlotte turned to Nick and I. She hugged Nick and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Enjoy your honey moon," She said.

"Oh we plan on it," Nick told her. She turned to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Thank you for everything," I said. She kissed my cheek.

"It was nothing,"

With that Charlotte and Ben turned and left. Tori, Kim, Kurt and Blaine all made their way over to us.

"We gotta get going too," Kurt said, opening his arms.

I hugged my friend. "Thank you for everything, Kurt, even though we eloped I appreciate it all."

"I know," Kurt said, letting me go and hugging Nick. As we all exchanged hugs I heard Nick say to his best friend: "Now it's your turn to fill us in on your gay sex life. Ow!" I looked over just in time to see Kim punch him.

"Just because I'm having the gay sex now," Tori said putting her arm around my shoulder, "doesn't mean you're off the hook. When you get back we are exchanging stories of gay sex."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Tori." I said.

"You better," She stepped back and grabbed Kim's hand. "Now go have crazy hot sex," She said. I laughed and watched as my four friends walked away, leaving just Nick and I alone in the room. Well except for the staff who were still cleaning up.

I turned to him, wrapping my hand around his tie and pulling him to me. I kissed his lips. "Let's go have crazy," I kissed him again. "hot," another kiss, "sex," I kissed him once more, letting it last longer. Nick deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling back and saying, "Let's" Then he took my hand and ran out of the ballroom. He pushed the elevator button, which opened immediately. We quickly jumped inside and I pressed the button for the ninth floor. As the elevator doors dinged closed I grabbed the lapels of Nick's jacket and pulled my husband against me, attaching my lips to his. I pushed him up against the wall of the elevator, pressing my body against his and hungrily devouring his lips. His hands slipped around my waist, pulling my shirt out of my pants so he could put his hands on the flesh of my back.

The back of my mind wondered what would happen if the elevator stopped to let someone else on, but the rest of me didn't care.

My lips trailed down to Nick's neck and I hastily undid his tie, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I bet security is loving this," He mumbled, his vocal chords vibrating beneath my lips.

"Definitely," I whispered, finally getting the last button undone. I untucked the green material and spread my hands over his stomach. I brought my lips back to his and started playing with the button on his dress pants.

The elevator dinged open on the ninth floor just as I got it undone.

We stumbled out into the hall, holding hands as we ran down the corridor looking for our room. I pulled the key out of my pocket as I found it and opened the door as fast as I could. Nick and I stepped in and I looked around the room, my mouth almost falling open as I took in its opulence. When I turned back to Nick, he was naked.

"Why are you clothes still on?" He asked. I grinned and Nick practically dived forward and started unbuttoning my shirt. I brought his lips back to mine as he started pushing my clothes off. I kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of my pants. I pulled my lips off of Nick's and looked at him, breathing heavily.

I reached for his hand and pulled, leading him over to the enormous bed. I climbed onto it, lying on my back, watching as Nick covered my body with his. He kissed me again. But it wasn't like it was in the elevator, urgent and hungry. This kiss was slow, and deep, and sensual. I curled my toes and wrapped my fingers in Nick's hair.

**Okay that's it for now. **

**I don't think I'm capable of writing truly beautiful and romantic sex sorry.**

**PS I don't own Nick or Jeff or any other Glee character, nor do I own the lyrics to "I'll Be Your Man" by McFly, but I do recommend that everyone listen to McFly! Hashtag favorite band!**


End file.
